tintin su personajes f incluido
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: pelicula de tintin version yumiishiyama88, con una chica que conoceras y ayudara en su misisón del unicornio.
1. Chapter 1

Este es una versión mia de tintin, solo que en este saldra un personaje femenino, del estilo de la pelicula, mas adelante puedo hacer las versiones de la serie, espero que lo leais y os gusten.

Capitulo 1;encontrando el unicornio.

Todo empieza en el mercadillo de antigüedades, ahí estaba nuestro reportero haciéndose un retrato de si mismo.

Pintor: ya casi esta señor, perdone pero su cara me suena, le había dibujado antes.

Tintin: alguna vez.

Pintor:si claro, le he visto en los periodicos, es periodista.

Tintin:soy reportero, trankilo milú, ya falta poco. Dijo tintin acariciando a milú, milú era su fiel perro, que de repente vio a un señor viejo pero bn arreglado, empezo a seguirle, vio que estaba robando las carteras a la gente, pero nadie se daba cuenta, por fin el pintor acabo el retrato.

Pintor: listo, creo que he captado bn su semblante

Tintin:no esta mal, tu que crees, he milú. Pero no vio a milú. Este milú, tenga usted señor, vaya donde habra ido. Dijo mirando donde estaba, había mucha gente, miro donde los espejos, al lado habia una joven de pelo corto de punta hacía a fuera, con un gorro un poco abombado, y una gabardina corta de color azul marino, una botas largas de piel negras que le llegaba a las rodillas, se miraba al espejo como nuestro heroe.

Tintin: milú, donde estas?. Dijo tintin al oir ladrar a milú- Donde estabas persiguiendo gatos?. Dijo acariciando a milú, la joven miro a tintin, con una sonrisa, de repente encima de la cabeza de milú se le cayo el gorro de la joven.

Tintin:perdona se te a caido el gorro. La joven lo miro con cara de asombro, tomo el gorro y le agradeció, pero no tardo en alejarse- Será tímida, mujeres. dijo acariciando de nuevo a milú, alzo la mirada hacia arriba , através del espejo miro, y vio una maqueta de un barco.

Tintin: milú fijate en eso. Se dio la vuelta para ir a verlo mejor.

Tintin:3 mastiles, doble cubierta, 50 cañones, es una preciosidad.

El vendedor se fijo en que estaba interesado.

Vend:es un ejemplar unico, no le quepa duda,pertenecion a un viejo capitan de barco. Dijo a la vez la joven de antes estaba al lado y lo miro, le cambio la cara a una mas seria.

Tintin:el unicornio.

Vend:el unicornio, se trata de un gran velero de guerra muy antiguo, del siglo 16.

Tintin:17 diria yo.

Vend:del reinado de Luis 13.

Tintin: Luis 14.

Vend:eso eh dicho Luis 14, el mejor barco que haya surcado los 7 mares, no encontrara otro como este amigo, por solo 200. dijo, tintin lo miro pensativo, y la chica espero a ha ver que decia.

Tintin:le ofrezco 100.

Vend:hecho. Dijo recibiendo el dinero, la chica siguió mirando con una cara de desilusión, como sino quisiera que se quedara con ese barco.

De repnte un hombre con chaqueta y sombrero iba corriendo hasta donde estaba tintin.

Vend:aquí tiene, cuidado.

Desc:he amigo, cuanto por el barco.

Vend:lo siento acabo de venderselo a este chico.

Desc:pues digame lo que a pagado y le dare el doble.

doble?.

Tintin:gracias pero no esta en venta.

Desc: mire joven, intento ayudarle, creo que no se da cuenta de que esta apunto de adentrarse en un mar de peligros. Dijo, la joven escuchaba lo que decía con atención.

Tintin:que clase de peligros?.

Desc:se lo advierto, desagase del barco y olvidese cuanto antes, eso tipo nunca juegan limpios.

Tintin:que tipos?.dijo.

De repente escucho a alguien detrás de el.

Sacarin.:magnifico, o , es magnifico,no hace falta que lo envuelva, me lo llevo tal cual, le importa a usted se le pago con cheque.

lo quieres, tendra que hablar con el chico

Saca:asi?bn pues que el chico ponga el precio

Vend:que ponga el precio, dios mio,llevo diez años vendiendo baratijas y por un momento me pierdo lo de ponga el precio.

Tintin:lo siento, ya se lo he dicho al otro caballero.

Vend:era americano, con el pelo engominado.

Tintin:no esta en venta.

Sacarin:dejeme apelar a sus buenos sentimiento, acabo de adquirir el castillo de moulinsard, y en su dia pertenecio a patrimonio familiar.

Tintin:del capitan de barco.

Sacarin:la familia paso por malos tiempo, lo perdieron todo, hablamos de generaciones de borrachera, conducta irracional.

Tintin, lo siento, pero como ya le he dicho, no esta en venta, que tenga un buen día.

Dijo tintin marchandose, sacarin miro a la joven chica, se giro para ver como se marchaba.

Sacarin:Lily ven aquí. la joven de acerco a sacarin.

Lily: lo siento sacarin, cuando quise darme cuenta ya la había comprado, he intentado convencer pero ese hombre se me adelanto.

Sacarin:como se llama ese joven.

Lily:pues todo el mundo lo conoce, es tintin el reportero, ha descubierto muchas cosas formidables. Dijo, sacarin se quedo pensativo.

En otra parte en el apartamento de tintin.

Tintin:que tendra este barco, por que despierta tanto interes, que secretos escondes. Dijo mientras se quitaba la gabardina y buscaba la lupa para observar la maqueta, lo que no se dio cuenta de que el gato de la señora mirlo entro en la casa de tintin, mientras tintin busca la lupa desesperadamente- necesito un ayudante me da igual si es hombre o hasta que milú encontro

La lupa y se lo entrega, se lo agradece pero al mirar a otro lado y ve al gato, milu lo persigue, tintin intenta detenerlo, salto a sillon haciendo que suba a la lampara cayendo en la cara de tintin corriendo, fue dando un rodeo, hasta llegar al barco haciendo que lo tire al suelo, el gato salio por la ventana, tintin miro el barco, se le rompio un mastil.

Tintin:mira lo que has hecho, lo has roto, perro malo. Dijo pero de ahí salio algo raro, tintin no se dio cuenta pero milu intento cogerlo, pero no pudo.

Tintin:tenemos que buscar información acerca de ese barco y conozco el lugar perfecto para obtenerlo, vamos milu. Salieron del apartamento, pero alguien al lado del portal, entro dentro del apartamento y observo el barco.

Para no aburriros con la historia de los haddock pasare esa parte, volvieron al apartamento.

Tintin:se me escapa algo milú, tendré que inspeccionar esa maqueta mas de cerca.

Entro en el apartamento pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Tintin: claro que no esta, como estado tan ciego. Dijo y se marcho al castillo de moulinsard, allí observo que se veía un emblema de un pez, como un abadejo, se trataba del emblema de los haddock, escucho un rugido y se trataba de un perro mas grande que milú empezo a perseguir a tintin, hasta arrinconarlo iba a atacarlo pero milú acudio a su rescate.

Tintin;muy bien milú, buen chico. Mientras milu se entretenia jugando con ese perro grande, tintin entro dentro de la casa, miro por todas partes para encontrar el barco, y lo encontro en una urna, saco el barco.

Tintin:vaya, vaya, parece que hemos al ladron, se dio la vuelta y encontro aun hombre que lo golpeo.

Al volver en si mismo, se encontro con el señor sacarin y su mayordomo nesto.

Sacarin:bienvenido al castillo de moulinsard, veo que no se ha hecho anunciar.

Tintin:he venido a recuperar lo que es mio.

Sacarin:disculpe, pero creo que no le sigo.

Tintin:o claro que si, este barco lo robaron de mi casa hace menos de una hora.

Sacarin:me temo que se equivoca señor tintin.

Tintin:no me equivoco, me pertenece.

Sacarin:esta seguro.

Tintin:pues claro, lo lleve a mi casa, lo puse en el aparador, y milú persiguiendo al gato se rompio el… mastil, este no es mi barco.

sacarin:no, desde luego que no.

Tintin:lo siento, son identicos.

Sacarin:bueno, las apariencias engañan.

Tintin:si sin duda, pero no lo entiendo, por que francisco hizo 2 maquetas exactamente iguale, y usted ya tiene uno, para que quiere el otro,que tiene esta maqueta que puede llevar a alguien a robarla.

Sacarin:santo cielo, por que tantas preguntas.

Tintin:es mi trabajo, de aquí puedo sacar una historia a eso me dedico.

Sacarin:no tiene tanto misterio, francisco de haddock era un borracho fracasado y paso ese fracaso a sus hijos.

Tintin:asi que es cierto el linaje haddock esta mldito.

Sacarin:que a encontrado.

Tintin:que ahí que encontrar.

Sacarin:dependiendo de lo que este buscando.

Tintin:busco respuestas, señor sacarin.

Sacarin:pues aquí no las encontrara, se hace tarde sera mejor que se vaya a casa.

Nestor:por aquí señ .

Nestor:es un pena señor.

Tintin:perdon.

Nestor:que se rompiera el mastil de su maqueta señor, espero que encontrara todas las piezas, hasta las mas pequeñas se pierden.

Sacarin:NESTOR.

Nestor:buenas noches señor. Dijo, tintin volvio a su casa pensando en lo que le habia dicho, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su piso, se encontro con la puerta abierta, entro y se encontro todo desordenado.

que no sabia es que aun había alguien en su piso, miro a su alrededor se fijo en milú de que había algo detrás del mueble del aparador, la persona que esta en la otra sala les observo, tinti encontro un pergamino que hablaba sobre 3 unicornio y un poema, lo leyo hasta el final pero no lo entendía del todo, de repente llamaron a la puerta, copio el pergamino y poco a poco bajo a bajo,la persona que estaba en la otra habitación miro detrás de la puerta, milú se dio cuenta pero le pidio que no ladrara para que no lo descubriera, estaba la señora mirlo, la portera del edificio.

Mirlo:no se donde estara señor, creo que ha salido, pero despues de cenar el señor tintin insiste en no ver a nadie, tengo que irme a tomarme mi chocolate, un buen libro y una taza de chocolate es maravilloso.

Tintin: gracias señora mirlo, ya me ocupo yo de lo que no sabía es que llevaba una pistola, era el señor del mercadillo.

Desc: eh joven es usted? habra la puerta.

Tintin:que quiere?.

Desc:mire se acabo el juego, va a volver, sabia que queria el barco pero nunca pense que mataria por el.

Tintin:e quien habla.

Desc:solo le digo que su vida corre peligro.

Tintin:CONTESTEME QUIEN?, de repente empezo a disparar desde fuera, tintin tuvo que cubrirse, la figura que estaba en su piso se asusto pensando que le habían disparado, cuando termino se abrio lapuerta el señor cayo al suelo.

Tintin:SEÑORA MIRLO, HAN DISPARADO A UN HOBRE EN EL PORTAL.

Mirlo:otra vez no.

Tintin:pida una golpe escucho pasos fuertes bajando,corriendo una figura disfrazada, tintin le corto el paso.

Tintin:quien eres y que haces aquí.pero no contesto y salto por encima de tinti asi pudiendo salir de alli, el señor tuvo fuerzas para señalar en el periodico una palabra deletreando.

Tintin:puede oirme. Dijo pero perdio el conocimiento.

Aquí dejo la primera parte de tintin con personaje femenino incluido,mas adelante seguire con la siguiente

**Aquí continuo con la 2 parte paso que tintin conpra un barco llamado el unicornio , y casi lo matan hiriendo al hombre que intenta protegerle, y continuo, **

**aquí intentare que salga mi personaje femenino.**


	2. capitulo 2:karabujan

aqui continuo, los que me habreis comentado os lo agradezco y que sigais comentando, mil besos.

**Capitulo 2:karaboudjan y haddok.**

Fer:la victima se llamba barnabi douz, era uno de los mejores agentes de la INTERPOL, pero ignoramos en que trabajaba en estos momentos.

Her:yo aun diria mas somo totalmente ignorante.

Tintin:la INTERPOL no tiene mas pistas

Her: tranquilo tintín, ser policía no solo es glamour y pistolas ahí mucha burocracia.

Tintín:puede que tenga algo para ustedes, antes de perder el conocimiento barnabi intento deletrearme una palabra. Escribio la palabra que parecia una palabra Armenia.

Tintin**:karaboudjan.**

**her;KARABOUDJAN.**

Tintin: les dice algo esa palabra.

her:o mecachis, es extraordinario.

Tintin:el que?.

her:estan de oferta los bombines a mitad de precio.

Fer:por favor hernandez, ahora no es el momento, o mecachis.

Tintin:que ocurre.

Fer:los bastones tambien.

Tintin:van a ustedes hacerse cargo de esta prueba.

Her:no tema tintin estas pruebas estan asalvo con NOSOTROSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Dijo mientras caia por las escaleras.

Fer:hernandez donde esta?.

Her:aquí abajo te estoy , cuando se iban a ir tintin les aviso de que se les olvidaba la prueba.

Fer:por dios hernandez ten cuidado con las pruebas.

Her:lo siento fernandez tengo la cabeza en otro sitio.

Fer:asi nuestro amigo mani-largo.

Tintin:que?.

Fer:el carterista, no sabe lo que le espera.

Her:venga tintin coja micartera. Dijo cojiendole la cartera que llevaba una goma de alta resistencia.

Tintin:muy ingenioso.

Her:al contrario infantilmente simple.

Fer:simplemente infantil diria yo.

Los dos:tintin.

Tintin:caballeros. Dijeron marchandose, lo que no se daban cuenta es que el carterista estaba detrás de ellos, copio la carte cayendo en la trampa, le persiguieron pero solo agarro su chaqueta, tintin fue a ver que ocurrria, se choco contra el y al llegar.

Fer:es el carterista tintin se escapa. Tintin miro en el bolsillo pero ya no estaba su cartera donde estaba el pergamino, fue a por el pero con los coches por en medio no consiguió atraparlo, hernandez y fernande consiguieron sacarlo de la carretera..

Tintin:tienen que encontrar mi cartera, es muy importante debo recuperarla.

Fer:la tendra deje actuar a los despues de eso tintin volvio a su casa.

Tintin:hemos perdido el pergamino pero estamos sobre la pista karaboudjan, palabra Armenia esa es nuestra pista milú, por que dijo barnabi que nuestras vidas corrian peligro, en la puerta se encontro con unos hombres que llebava un paquete.

Desc:señor tintin?.

Tintin:si?.

Desc:una entrega para usted.

Tintin:yo no he pedido nada.

Desc:claro, por que es a ti a quien ahí que entregar. Dijo poniendole un pañuelo en la cara con cloroformo y metiendolo en la caja, milú intenta detenerlos pero es en vano, sube al piso de arriba y se mete por la ventana, y salta hasta un camion de bomberos, los sigue hiendo por atajos, llego donde lo habían llevado a un barco de carga, resultando que el nombre del barco y la caja donde esta tintin es el karaboudjan, y alli en cubierta la chica del mercado estaba mirando como lo embarcaba contra su voluntad. Emprendieron el viaje.

Tintin empezo a despertarse poco a poco se dio cuenta de que 2 personas estaban registrando, otra le agarraba para que no se cayera.

las 2 personas eran allan y tom, y la que le sujetaba era Lily.

Alan:aquí no, mira al otro lado.

Tom:espera, nada.

Alan:registra el otro bolsillo tom.

Tom:en esta ya he mirado, estoy seguro.

Lily:con cuidado, no seais bestias.

Alan:callate y sujetalo, mira en los calcetines.

Tom:no lo encuentro.

Lily miro a tintin viendo que ya se despertaba.

Lily:pobre estara mareado.

Alan:te he dicho que te calles. De repente se escucho una voz familiar, era sacarin.

Sacarin:lo habeis encontrado.

Alan:no lo tiene.

Lily:ya veis a sido una tonteria secuestrarlo.

Sacarin:no esta aquí pues donde esta.

Tintin:donde esta que?.

Sacarin:el pergamino del unicornio, un trozo de papel antiguo como este.

Tintin:se refiere al poema.

Sa:si.

Tintin:escrito en caligrafia antigua.

Sa:si.

Tintin:escondido en un mastil.

Sa:si.

Tintin:no lo tengo. De repente saco su espada del bastón señalandolo, pero Lily no lo permitia.

Lily:NO! Sacarin esta diciendo la verdad no lo tiene, ni siquiera lo tiene encima.

mientras Lily se sentaba del susto al lado de tintin- Usted conoce su valor por que sino iba a cogerlo.

Tintin:2 barcos y dos pergaminos que forman un rompe cabezas, usted tiene uno, y necesita el otro, pero no es eso ahí algo mas.

Sacarin:pienso encontrarlo con o sin su ayuda, le sugiero que piense en lo util que puede ser para mi, larguemonos. Dijo pero en el momento que estaba hablando Lily con una navaja hizo un pequeño corte en la cuerda, tintin lo notaba y no dijo nada, Lily se levanto del suelo.

Lily:escucha.

Tintin:si.

algo, te puedo traer algo de comida.

Tintin:te lo agradezco pero no hara falta.

Lily:tranquilo, ya veras como todo se arregla. dijo guiñándole un ojo , tintin se quedo extrañado por lo que acaba de decir, empezo a dudar si ella pertenece al grupo de sacarin.

Alan:LILY HAZ EL FAVOR DE NO HABLAR CON EL PRISIONERO.

Lily:si contra-maestre.

Sacarin: nos ocuparemos de el mas adelante.

Tom:si señor. Dijo pero no se dieron cuenta que milu entro dondeestaba tintin antes de cerrar, milu ladro .

Tintin:milu, yo tambien me alegro de verte, intenta morder estas cuerdas. Y eso es lo que hizo, normalmente tarda un poco en morderlo, pero esta vez le resulto mas facil- que rapido, un momento esta cuerda esta medio cortada, habra sido ella.

Mientras en en cubierta al lado de la cabina de sacarin.

Sacarin:esta mintiendo, debe tener el pergamino, la cuestion es que ha hecho con el.

Tom:jefe le hemos registrado a fondo.

Sacarin:quiero que volvais ahí y le hagais hablar, romperle todos los huesos si es necesario.

Tom:es usted muy cruel.

Lily:pero señor, no lo tiene, no podemos dejarle, a lo mejor no nos delata si le liberamos. Dijo pero sacarin le agarro del pelo, haciendole daño en el cuero cabelludo.

Sacarin:sabeis lo que esta en juego, sabes lo que nos va en ellos, te recuerdo que fue a ti a quien se le escapo el barco cuando yo te pedi que lo encontraras para mi , asi que por tu culpa ese chaval metio las narices en lo que no le importa y eso lo va a pagar el asi que sera mejor que te portes bn y hagas lo que yo te diga entendido, y puede que no te asesine si lo haces, de acuerdo.

Lily:ahí si señor sacarin.dijo Lily quejandose.

Sacarin:bien a que esperais. De repente otros de los hombres sacarin aviso que el capitan de barco había vuelto en si, le ordeno que le diera otra botella, Lily decidio seguir a alan y a tom para ver que iban hacer, mientras tintin intento buscar la manera de escapar, en una de las ventanas del barco arriba habia una abierta, oia a alguien cantar, mientrasalan y ton fueron hacer lo que tenian que hacer, al intentar abrir , tintin había cerrado.

Tom:fuerzala un poco se a atascado. Intento abrirlo.

Alan:que haces? Aparta no esta atascada idiota, ha hechado el cerrojo por dentro, de modo que quieres jugar he tintin, trae en TNT.

Tintin:tenemos cajas rotas, champan, que mas tenemos al otro colocaban una barra de metal para hacerla explotar, mientras Lily observaba.

Lily:ojala pudiera hacer algo para sacarlo de ahí.dijo pero tintin copio una par de tablas y una cuerda y la tiro a la ventana pero se golpeo, lo intento de nuevo pero al fin lo consiguió, a la vez que exploto la puerta, se oian disparos, lyli se preocupo, pero resulta que esos disparos eran de champan , por que había desaparecido.

Tom:no esta a desaparecido. Lily lo escucho y penso que era una buena oportunida y se fue de alli.

Alan:encontrarle, tiene que estar en algun sitio de este barco, mientras arriba había un hombre con barbar, jersey azul y traje negro que tenia muchas botellas de whisky, pero de repente vio a milu y se asusto.

Desc:A UNA RATA GIGANTE DE SUMATRA. Dijo viendo a tintin entrar a la vez.

Desc:aja!pensabas que podía atacarme por detrás y pillarme con el trasero al aire.

Tintin:prefiero que lo mantenga tapado si no le importa.

Desc:conozco tu juego eres uno de ellos.

Tintin:como?.

Desc:te han enviado a matarme.

Tintin:no se quien es usted.

Desc:asi es como piensa acabar conmigo asfixiado en la cama por asesino con cara de crio.

Tintin:asesino, no se quivoca, me han secuestrado, una banda de matones.

Desc:o el muy cerdo ha vuelto toda la tripulación contra mi.

Tintin:quien.

Desc:un hombre de rostro avinagrado y nombre azucarado , los ha sobornado a todos, escepto a mi pequeña Lily, la obliga hacer cosas que ella, la pobre mia no quiere hacer.

Tintin;se refiere a la joven que he visto antes.

Desc:si ella no tiene nada que ver con eso malditos trogloditas, hace tiempo que no la veo ni siquiera se si esta bn, maldito babuino avinagrado.

Tintin:sacarin.

Desc:nadie me quita mi barco.

tintin:es usted el capitan?.

Desc:quien iba a ser, claro que soy el capita, me encerraron en este camarote hace dias con solo whisky como unico sustento de mi alma, dijo llorando pero tintin abrio la puerta.- o creia que estaba cerrada.

Tintin:pues no, disculpeme pero si me encuentran me mataran, y hallar el modo de Salir de esta maldita bañera.

Desc:bañe,ba,bañera. Mientras en el pasillo se encontro con uno de los hombres que intento defenderse, pero el capitan salio y le dio su merecido.

Tintin:muchas gracias.

Desc:un placer.

Tintin:por cierto, soy tintin.

Desc:HADDOK , ARCHIVALDO HADDOK, ahí botes salva vidas en cubierta.

Tintin:un segundo ha dicho haddok.

Haddok:oh no viene alguien escondete. Dijo tintin se escondio pero era alguien que no esperaban era una voz femenina y dulce.

Lily:CAPITAN, capitan esta bien. Dijo entrando y abrazano al capitan.-me alegro de que este bn.

Haddok:mi pequeña Lily también me alegra verte.

Lily:deprisa es nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

Haddok:vale pero.

Lily: nada de peros, por que los demás ahora están buscando a un joven que también debemos ayudarlo.

Haddok:un joven y me lo puedes describir.

Lily:es un joven de mi misma edad, pelirrojo con un tupe, y viste de jesey azul, pantalones abombados, y su rostro es de una persona que tiene muy buen corazón y es valiente y bastante atractivo que resulta, que esta detrás de mi verdad?. Dijo saliendo del escondite.

Tintin:como lo has sabido.

Lily:a tu perro parece que le caigo muy por que milú se subia a la pierna con una carita de dulzura.

Tintin;o milú.

Lily:bueno no importa me alegro de que estés, aquí ahora vámonos antes de que nos descubran. Dijo saliendo del camarote.

Tintin:es cierto todo eso que ha dicho. Dijo preguntando al capitan.

Haddok:no lo se, no entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy, pero ella tiene razon vamos antes de que sea tarde.

En otro lado.

Sacarin: como los aveis dejado escapar, encontrarlos a los 2.

Alan:tranquilo, los mataremos.

Sacarin:no!,podeis matar al chico, a haddok no.

Tom:que?,solo es un viejo borracho,hace tiempo que debimos matarle.

Sacarin creeis que por casualidad elegi el barco de haddok, a la tripulación de haddok y a su traicionero contra-maestre, nada es mientras un halcón se posaba sobre el brazo de sacarin.- lo de haddok y yo se remonta a muchos años atrás y tenemos asuntos pendientes, y esta vez voy hacérselo pagar caro.

Dijo mientras tanto.

Haddok:ahí que ir hasta la puerta final del pasillo, esto va a ser peliagudo.

Tintin:por cierto me llamo….

Lily:tintin, lo se, yo soy.

Tintin:Lily, yo tambien los se.

Los dos:espera como sabes mi los dos.

Lily:tu primero.

Tintin:se lo oia decir a sacarin y alan.

Lily:entiendo.

Tintin:y ahora tu.

Lily:he leido todos tus articulos.

Tintin:asi.

Lily:si, todos, lo se todo sobre las cosas alucinantes que has hecho y tu solo con tu amigo de cuatro patas.

Tintin:no es para tanto.

Lily:como que no es para tanto, Que tu detuvieras a un grupo de ganster, no es para tanto, que detuvieras a una banda de traficantes, que recuperaras una reliquia antigua, y que tu fiel perro milú consiguiera devolver el cetro de un reino antiguo, eso no es para tanto?.

Tintin:puede que tengas razón, pero necesito que salgamos cuanto antes.

Lily:es cierto siento que te hayan secuestrado, pero oh a quien quiero engañar, para mi es un sueño que estes tu aquí, el gran reportero tintin,ahora nos podremos ayudar entre los 3 y milu.

Tintin:tienes razon, saldremos de esta.

Lily:y dime gran reportero en que estas trabajando ahora.

Tintin:gracias por preguntar, capitan por casalidad no sera pariente de los haddok del castillo de moulindsard .

Haddok:por que lo preguntas.

Tintin:es para un articulo que escribo.

Lily:estas escribiendo sobre el capitan.

Tintin;mas bn de su antepasado y un buque de 3 mastiles, doble cubierta, 50 cañones.

Lily:el unicornio.

Haddok: que sabe usted del unicornio.

Tintin;no mucho por eso se lo pregunto.

Lily:por favor capitan no le empuje le hara daño.

Haddok:o lo siento.

Tintin:no importa.

secreto de ese barco solo lo conoce mi familia, ha ido pasando de generación en generación, mi propio abuelito me contó toda la historia en su lecho de muerte.

Tintin:y que paso.

Haddok:se fue.

Tintin:como que se fue.

Lily:que paso.

Haddok:quede tan afectado cuando la palmo que ahogue mis penas, en el alcohol y al dia siguiente lo habia olvidado todo.

Tintin;todo.

Haddok:cada palabra.

Tintin:y el resto de su familia.

Lily:quiza ellos lo sepan.

H: francisco de hadoque solo tuv tres hijos solo mi linaje persiste yo soy el ultimo de lo haddok.

Tin:a dicho que tuvo tres hijos.

Li:y ni siquiera esta se escuchaba que venia gente de sacarin y se escondieron

Tin:como decia el poema 3 unicornios juntos hablaran y asi yacerá la cruz del aguila, no francisco no hizo 2 unicornio, hizo 3, para 3 hijos.

Li:muy buena deducción yo ni lo sabia.

Tin:no lo sabias.

Li: a mi ese babuino de sacarin nunca me cuenta nada, ni siquiera se a donde nos dirigimos.

Tin:seguramente a donde esta la 3 maqueta. pasaron a otro pasillo.

Li: chicos esperad.

Tin: que pasa.

Li: aquí al lado esta mi camarote, necesito pasar por alli un momento.

Tin:para que?.

Li:tengo comida y agua almacenada, para un mes por lo menos, lo necesitamos por que sino en alta mar nos morimos de hambre y de sed seguro.

Tin:y que pasara si te descubren.

ha:no le diran nada, por que en este barco ella es la chef oficial por lo cual ella es quien controla los alimento.

Li:no tardare nos vemos en cubierta de acuerdo.

Tin:Lily.

Li:si?.

Tin:cuidate.

Li:tranquilo, no me pasara nada, pero te aviso una cosa, el capitan tiene muy mal aliento asi que ten dirijiendose a su camarote, tntin se quedo mirando como se alejaba.

Haddok:vamos tintin.

tintin:si, capitan.

haddok:esa joven es una gran mujer, y la mas bonita que he visto en mi vida, desde que llego a sido como una hija para mi,y parece que le gustas mucho.

tintin:no creo, parece que solo es admiración.

haddok:lo que usted diga joven. Dijo intento abrir una puerta pero estaba cerrada.-Mil rayo alguien ha cerrado la puerta.

Tin:alguien tendra la llave.

Haddok:la llave lanzando su horrible aliento al rostro de tintin.- claro ese es el problema.

Resulta que uno de los marineros tenía la llave, aunque eso significaba entrar a buscarla, tintín se adentro dentro, parecía que no se despertaban y eso que estaba haciendo mucho ruido, después de caérsele, encima a casi todos consiguió la llave.

Haddok:que valiente tintin tenia el corazón en la garganta, si es el corazón por que tal como tengo el estomago.

Tintin:rapido capitan. Dijo pero de repente noto que alguien le ponia la mano en el hombro, era Lily que había vuelto.

Li:aun estais aquí, se puede saber a que esperais.

Tin:el capitan necesitaba las llaves.

Li:como,oh no capitan otra vez no.

Tin:otra vez no el que.

Li:mira y lo sabras abra la puerta capitan.

Ha:premio, solo lo indispensable claro, a los marchandose.

Li:no me puedo creer que hayas liado a tintin para conseguir solo botellas de whisky.

Ha:lo necesito, al igual que tu con tus provisiones.

Li:la comida y el agua es muy importante, el alcohol de beber no sirve nada mas que para hacer que pierdas el control o el sentido, no se que gusto teneis de beber alcohol, que asco.

Haddok:vamos tambien nos ayuda a curar las penas, seguro que tintin con un trabajo como el de reportero lo toma para que se le quite.

Tin:en realidad pienso lo mismo que ella , yo nunca bebo alcohol, por que necesito estar sobrio para cualquier situación.

Li:di que si, por eso tienes siempre un aspecto muy saludable.

Tin: gracias tu también.

Li: de nada. Llegaron a la cubierta pero delante de la entrada estaba uno de los hombres de sacarin, tintin coge una de las botellas del capitan para dejarlo sin sentido, justo cuando lo iba a golpear, en lugar de la botella fue su puño lo que golpeo al hombre, había sido el capitán que le quito la botella, tintin recuperándose del dolor.

Li:te has hecho daño tintin.

Tin:no es nada.

Li:basta de tonterias capitan. Dijo dandole un colleja.

Tin:gracias.

Li:con los hombre mayores como el ahí que tener mano dura sino no llegaron a los botes y lo destaparon, pero de repente vieron a alan.

Ha:es alan.

Tin:eso es el puente.

Ha:si al otro lado de la sala de radio.

Tin:sala de radio, esperen aquí, si viene alguien dar la alarma.

Li:espera voy contigo.

Tin:es demasiado arriesgado.

Li:si me dejas que vaya puedo cubrirte, confia en mi por favor.

Tin:esta bn vamos, pero silenció dirijiendose a la sala de radio, en la puerta se oia algo del ruiseñor milanes que era como un arma secreta, Lily paso a la sala donde estaba alan y tom para quitarles del medio.

Tin:como haremos para entrar.

Li:espera te los quitare de en medio. llamo a la puerta.

Alan:quien es.

Li:soy yo.

Al:a que has venido?.

Li:he venido a preguntar a que viene tanto alborto.

Tom:es que no lo sabes.

Li:saber que?.

Al:o el que, pregunta, PUES EL CHICO SE HA ESCAPADO CON EL CAPITAN, MIENTRAS TANTO TU PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN TU COCINA O EN EL CAMAROTE, Y MAS TE VALE POR TU BN QUE NO HAYAS SIDO TU QUIEN LE HAYA SOLTADO, POR QUE SINO SABRAS LO QUE ES BUENO. dijo despues de abofetear a Lily.

Tom:vamos alan solo es una chica.

Al:callate, Lily quedate aquí y no te muevas entendido.

Li:si señor. Dijo, alan y tom entraron en la otra sala.-tintin ya puedes entrar.

Tin:estas bn?. Dijo mirandole el rostro.

Li:si estoy bn, no te preocupes.

Tin:pero te a pegado.

Li:eso, pegar, vamos mi cara es muy dura y alan tiene menos fuerza que una mariposa, ni siquiera lo he notado y ahora busquemos lo que hemos venido a buscar, yo vigilo.

Tin:tienes razon haber, baggar el sultanato de baggar, gobernado por el geque omar-ben-salam, y el teatro y la música solo es comparable por su amor a los, CANASTOS.

Li:que ocurre.

Tin:Nos dirijimos a baggar, y eso esta en el puerto de baggar, marruecos.

Li:asi que es ahí a donde vamos.

Tin:si, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.

Li:pues vamos.

Tin:espera antes enviare un mensaje a la INTERPOL, deben saber donde estoy.

Li:vale pero deprisa.

Dijo encendiendo la maquina para enviar un el capitan le esperaban, pero uno de ellos estaba dentrodel bote, lo solto al levantar las manos, mientras tintin terminaba de enviar un mensaje pero de repente aparecio tom que estuvo a punto de disparar a tintin pero milú y Lily le detuvieron para que asi tintin le diera un puñetazo en la jeta ,

copio la pistola y salieron corriendo

alan: cogedlos, sabía que esa enana estaba de su parte. milu regreso al bote pero tintin y Lily, fueron por otro lado evitando los disparos y con alguno que se encontraba frente a frente Lily demostraba tener ciertas habilidades, de artes marciales, el capitan se subio al barco pero casi se cae junto con milu, por fin ya se acercaban a al bote y subieron, tintin disparo a una de las cuerdas para que pudieran bajar, remaron hasta mas no poder.

Alan hizo lo que pudo para que el barco se dirijiera a ellos y aplastar, sacarin salio para mirar que ocurria, lanzaron bengalas, pero se agacharon tenian miedo de que les descubriera y aplastaran, cada vez estaban mas cerca, el capitan abrazo a milú y Lily le cogio la mano a tintin y el la abrazo para protegerla y al final alcanzo a un bote que era el vacio.

Li:lo conseguimos, no me lo creo,lo conseguimos. dijo abrazando a los dos

Sac:idiotas que habeis hecho.

Tom:jefe los hemos matado como usted queria.

Sac:no como yo queria no, necesitaba a haddok vivo, y donde esta Lily.

Tom:esa muchacha se a unido a ese chico y a haddok.

Sac:tampoco queria que muriera por que así haddok no se escaparia.

Alan:espere jefe faltan 2 botes.

Tom:entonces ese era un señuelo.

Sacarin miro al suelo, era el mensaje de baggar.

Sac:saben nuestro planes, encontrarlos, debemos asegurarnos de que nunca lleguen a baggar. Dijo preparando un hidroavión.

Continuare mas tarde espero que os guste y comenteis.


	3. capitulo 3 hidroavion y el pais de sed

Este es una versión mia de tintin, solo que en este saldra un personaje femenino, del estilo de la pelicula, mas adelante puedo hacer las versiones de la serie, espero que lo leais y os gusten.

Capitulo 1;encontrando el unicornio.

Todo empieza en el mercadillo de antigüedades, ahí estaba nuestro reportero haciéndose un retrato de si mismo.

Pintor: ya casi esta señor, perdone pero su cara me suena, le había dibujado antes.

Tintin: alguna vez.

Pintor:si claro, le he visto en los periodicos, es periodista.

Tintin:soy reportero, trankilo milú, ya falta poco. Dijo tintin acariciando a milú, milú era su fiel perro, que de repente vio a un señor viejo pero bn arreglado, empezo a seguirle, vio que estaba robando las carteras a la gente, pero nadie se daba cuenta, por fin el pintor acabo el retrato.

Pintor: listo, creo que he captado bn su semblante

Tintin:no esta mal, tu que crees, he milú. Pero no vio a milú. Este milú, tenga usted señor, vaya donde habra ido. Dijo mirando donde estaba, había mucha gente, miro donde los espejos, al lado habia una joven de pelo corto de punta hacía a fuera, con un gorro un poco abombado, y una gabardina corta de color azul marino, una botas largas de piel negras que le llegaba a las rodillas, se miraba al espejo como nuestro heroe.

Tintin: milú, donde estas?. Dijo tintin al oir ladrar a milú- Donde estabas persiguiendo gatos?. Dijo acariciando a milú, la joven miro a tintin, con una sonrisa, de repente encima de la cabeza de milú se le cayo el gorro de la joven.

Tintin:perdona se te a caido el gorro. La joven lo miro con cara de asombro, tomo el gorro y le agradeció, pero no tardo en alejarse- Será tímida, mujeres. dijo acariciando de nuevo a milú, alzo la mirada hacia arriba , através del espejo miro, y vio una maqueta de un barco.

Tintin: milú fijate en eso. Se dio la vuelta para ir a verlo mejor.

Tintin:3 mastiles, doble cubierta, 50 cañones, es una preciosidad.

El vendedor se fijo en que estaba interesado.

Vend:es un ejemplar unico, no le quepa duda,pertenecion a un viejo capitan de barco. Dijo a la vez la joven de antes estaba al lado y lo miro, le cambio la cara a una mas seria.

Tintin:el unicornio.

Vend:el unicornio, se trata de un gran velero de guerra muy antiguo, del siglo 16.

Tintin:17 diria yo.

Vend:del reinado de Luis 13.

Tintin: Luis 14.

Vend:eso eh dicho Luis 14, el mejor barco que haya surcado los 7 mares, no encontrara otro como este amigo, por solo 200. dijo, tintin lo miro pensativo, y la chica espero a ha ver que decia.

Tintin:le ofrezco 100.

Vend:hecho. Dijo recibiendo el dinero, la chica siguió mirando con una cara de desilusión, como sino quisiera que se quedara con ese barco.

De repnte un hombre con chaqueta y sombrero iba corriendo hasta donde estaba tintin.

Vend:aquí tiene, cuidado.

Desc:he amigo, cuanto por el barco.

Vend:lo siento acabo de venderselo a este chico.

Desc:pues digame lo que a pagado y le dare el doble.

doble?.

Tintin:gracias pero no esta en venta.

Desc: mire joven, intento ayudarle, creo que no se da cuenta de que esta apunto de adentrarse en un mar de peligros. Dijo, la joven escuchaba lo que decía con atención.

Tintin:que clase de peligros?.

Desc:se lo advierto, desagase del barco y olvidese cuanto antes, eso tipo nunca juegan limpios.

Tintin:que tipos?.dijo.

De repente escucho a alguien detrás de el.

Sacarin.:magnifico, o , es magnifico,no hace falta que lo envuelva, me lo llevo tal cual, le importa a usted se le pago con cheque.

lo quieres, tendra que hablar con el chico

Saca:asi?bn pues que el chico ponga el precio

Vend:que ponga el precio, dios mio,llevo diez años vendiendo baratijas y por un momento me pierdo lo de ponga el precio.

Tintin:lo siento, ya se lo he dicho al otro caballero.

Vend:era americano, con el pelo engominado.

Tintin:no esta en venta.

Sacarin:dejeme apelar a sus buenos sentimiento, acabo de adquirir el castillo de moulinsard, y en su dia pertenecio a patrimonio familiar.

Tintin:del capitan de barco.

Sacarin:la familia paso por malos tiempo, lo perdieron todo, hablamos de generaciones de borrachera, conducta irracional.

Tintin, lo siento, pero como ya le he dicho, no esta en venta, que tenga un buen día.

Dijo tintin marchandose, sacarin miro a la joven chica, se giro para ver como se marchaba.

Sacarin:Lily ven aquí. la joven de acerco a sacarin.

Lily: lo siento sacarin, cuando quise darme cuenta ya la había comprado, he intentado convencer pero ese hombre se me adelanto.

Sacarin:como se llama ese joven.

Lily:pues todo el mundo lo conoce, es tintin el reportero, ha descubierto muchas cosas formidables. Dijo, sacarin se quedo pensativo.

En otra parte en el apartamento de tintin.

Tintin:que tendra este barco, por que despierta tanto interes, que secretos escondes. Dijo mientras se quitaba la gabardina y buscaba la lupa para observar la maqueta, lo que no se dio cuenta de que el gato de la señora mirlo entro en la casa de tintin, mientras tintin busca la lupa desesperadamente- necesito un ayudante me da igual si es hombre o hasta que milú encontro

La lupa y se lo entrega, se lo agradece pero al mirar a otro lado y ve al gato, milu lo persigue, tintin intenta detenerlo, salto a sillon haciendo que suba a la lampara cayendo en la cara de tintin corriendo, fue dando un rodeo, hasta llegar al barco haciendo que lo tire al suelo, el gato salio por la ventana, tintin miro el barco, se le rompio un mastil.

Tintin:mira lo que has hecho, lo has roto, perro malo. Dijo pero de ahí salio algo raro, tintin no se dio cuenta pero milu intento cogerlo, pero no pudo.

Tintin:tenemos que buscar información acerca de ese barco y conozco el lugar perfecto para obtenerlo, vamos milu. Salieron del apartamento, pero alguien al lado del portal, entro dentro del apartamento y observo el barco.

Para no aburriros con la historia de los haddock pasare esa parte, volvieron al apartamento.

Tintin:se me escapa algo milú, tendré que inspeccionar esa maqueta mas de cerca.

Entro en el apartamento pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Tintin: claro que no esta, como estado tan ciego. Dijo y se marcho al castillo de moulinsard, allí observo que se veía un emblema de un pez, como un abadejo, se trataba del emblema de los haddock, escucho un rugido y se trataba de un perro mas grande que milú empezo a perseguir a tintin, hasta arrinconarlo iba a atacarlo pero milú acudio a su rescate.

Tintin;muy bien milú, buen chico. Mientras milu se entretenia jugando con ese perro grande, tintin entro dentro de la casa, miro por todas partes para encontrar el barco, y lo encontro en una urna, saco el barco.

Tintin:vaya, vaya, parece que hemos al ladron, se dio la vuelta y encontro aun hombre que lo golpeo.

Al volver en si mismo, se encontro con el señor sacarin y su mayordomo nesto.

Sacarin:bienvenido al castillo de moulinsard, veo que no se ha hecho anunciar.

Tintin:he venido a recuperar lo que es mio.

Sacarin:disculpe, pero creo que no le sigo.

Tintin:o claro que si, este barco lo robaron de mi casa hace menos de una hora.

Sacarin:me temo que se equivoca señor tintin.

Tintin:no me equivoco, me pertenece.

Sacarin:esta seguro.

Tintin:pues claro, lo lleve a mi casa, lo puse en el aparador, y milú persiguiendo al gato se rompio el… mastil, este no es mi barco.

sacarin:no, desde luego que no.

Tintin:lo siento, son identicos.

Sacarin:bueno, las apariencias engañan.

Tintin:si sin duda, pero no lo entiendo, por que francisco hizo 2 maquetas exactamente iguale, y usted ya tiene uno, para que quiere el otro,que tiene esta maqueta que puede llevar a alguien a robarla.

Sacarin:santo cielo, por que tantas preguntas.

Tintin:es mi trabajo, de aquí puedo sacar una historia a eso me dedico.

Sacarin:no tiene tanto misterio, francisco de haddock era un borracho fracasado y paso ese fracaso a sus hijos.

Tintin:asi que es cierto el linaje haddock esta mldito.

Sacarin:que a encontrado.

Tintin:que ahí que encontrar.

Sacarin:dependiendo de lo que este buscando.

Tintin:busco respuestas, señor sacarin.

Sacarin:pues aquí no las encontrara, se hace tarde sera mejor que se vaya a casa.

Nestor:por aquí señ .

Nestor:es un pena señor.

Tintin:perdon.

Nestor:que se rompiera el mastil de su maqueta señor, espero que encontrara todas las piezas, hasta las mas pequeñas se pierden.

Sacarin:NESTOR.

Nestor:buenas noches señor. Dijo, tintin volvio a su casa pensando en lo que le habia dicho, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su piso, se encontro con la puerta abierta, entro y se encontro todo desordenado.

que no sabia es que aun había alguien en su piso, miro a su alrededor se fijo en milú de que había algo detrás del mueble del aparador, la persona que esta en la otra sala les observo, tinti encontro un pergamino que hablaba sobre 3 unicornio y un poema, lo leyo hasta el final pero no lo entendía del todo, de repente llamaron a la puerta, copio el pergamino y poco a poco bajo a bajo,la persona que estaba en la otra habitación miro detrás de la puerta, milú se dio cuenta pero le pidio que no ladrara para que no lo descubriera, estaba la señora mirlo, la portera del edificio.

Mirlo:no se donde estara señor, creo que ha salido, pero despues de cenar el señor tintin insiste en no ver a nadie, tengo que irme a tomarme mi chocolate, un buen libro y una taza de chocolate es maravilloso.

Tintin: gracias señora mirlo, ya me ocupo yo de lo que no sabía es que llevaba una pistola, era el señor del mercadillo.

Desc: eh joven es usted? habra la puerta.

Tintin:que quiere?.

Desc:mire se acabo el juego, va a volver, sabia que queria el barco pero nunca pense que mataria por el.

Tintin:e quien habla.

Desc:solo le digo que su vida corre peligro.

Tintin:CONTESTEME QUIEN?, de repente empezo a disparar desde fuera, tintin tuvo que cubrirse, la figura que estaba en su piso se asusto pensando que le habían disparado, cuando termino se abrio lapuerta el señor cayo al suelo.

Tintin:SEÑORA MIRLO, HAN DISPARADO A UN HOBRE EN EL PORTAL.

Mirlo:otra vez no.

Tintin:pida una golpe escucho pasos fuertes bajando,corriendo una figura disfrazada, tintin le corto el paso.

Tintin:quien eres y que haces aquí.pero no contesto y salto por encima de tinti asi pudiendo salir de alli, el señor tuvo fuerzas para señalar en el periodico una palabra deletreando.

Tintin:puede oirme. Dijo pero perdio el conocimiento.

Aquí dejo la primera parte de tintin con personaje femenino incluido,mas adelante seguire con la siguiente

**Aquí continuo con la 2 parte paso que tintin conpra un barco llamado el unicornio , y casi lo matan hiriendo al hombre que intenta protegerle, y continuo, **

**aquí intentare que salga mi personaje femenino.**


End file.
